Season Summary
'CONFESSIONS OF THE GARRETTS' In a series of intimate interviews, Sara Garrett (Mary Beth Evans), her oldest son Brian Nelson (Dylan Bruce), daughter Marly Nelson-Foster (Martha Madison), and youngest son Peter Garrett (Kristos Andrews) reveal some of their family history and motivation for their lives in Bay City. Garretts interviews: Sara Garrett: Part 1, Part 3, Part 6 Brian Nelson: Part 2 Marly Nelson-Foster: Part 4 Peter Garrett: Part 5 'CONFESSIONS OF BAY CITY' In another series of interviews, denizens of Bay City explain their relationship with the Garretts and other members of Bay City society. Bay City resident interviews: Dr. Christine Nelson: Part 1 Dr. Keith Campbell: Part 2 Janice Ramos: Part 3 Will Campbell: Part 4 Zoey Johnson: Part 5 Steve Jensen: Part 6 'SEASON ONE' In the first season, viewers are introduced to Sara Garrett, her family and friends (and enemies). Sara's oldest son, Brian, is celebrating his engagement and pending marriage to Zoey Johnson (Taylor Stanley). Season one focuses on the events that occur in Bay City leading up to the wedding, relationships (both those that are budding and forbidden ones revealed), and an emotional journey for Sara's youngest son Peter. Season One episode description and summaries 'FAR FROM THE BAY' FAR FROM THE BAY follows Peter Garrett's journey into his past on a search for the adoptive mother who raised him in his younger years. Winding his way through Philadelphia and New York City, Peter, who has lost his adult memories, sifts through his past in hopes of learning more about who he has become. 'SEASON TWO' Season two begins immediately after season one's cliffhanger and focuses on the fallout of the revelations at the wedding and the explosive event that occurred elsewhere in Bay City. Sara is rocked by the return of her ex-husband, Lee Nelson (Paul Satterfield), and her former lover, Commissioner Lex Martin (Tristan Rogers) is none too happy about Lee's return, either. Peter returns from his summer travels (FAR FROM THE BAY) with a cynical outlook on life and a penchant for getting into trouble. Oldest son Brian is keeping dark secrets and leaving a trail a mile long. His biological father and Sara's former rapist, Steve Jensen (Matthew Ashford), is paroled from prison and sets out to keep Brian out of trouble unbenownst to him. Season two episode description and summaries 'DARKSIDE OF THE BAY' During the summer, the younger set of Bay City find themselves in dark situations that aren't so easy to escape. Will Campbell (Derrell Whitt) sets out to rescue Lianna Ramos (Jade Harlow) from a sticky situation and almost pays with his life. Peter Garrett, while searching for his missing mother and brother, finds himself a target of misplaced revenge. Zoey seeks help from Manny Ramos (Ignacio Serricchio) and Marly, who find themselves drawn to one another despite Marly's broken heart. 'SEASON THREE' Season three picks up three years after the events of season two and revolves around the newest seedy hotspot in Bay City, The Masquerade. The club is owned by Steve Jensen, who has managed to blackmail his way back into Sara's life and into a niche in Bay City society, much to the chagrin of Lex. Meanwhile, exasperated Mayor Jack Madison (Nicolas Coster) tries to juggle his wife Sofia (Jaclyn Zeman), daughter Tandi Jo Henderson (Emmie Romanovich) and lover Orchid (Terri Ivens) up in the air while fending off town enigma Igor Chambers (Camden Toy). Season three episode description and summaries